drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Renegade Doctor
"I AM NOT A FRICKEN RACIST!" -The Renegade Doctor, Galaxy's Got Talent (of Death) Character The Renegade Doctor is different than his previous & future canon & (non-canon?) incarnations, he considers himself a Renegade for unknown reason. His personality is very odd, as he doesn't give a shit about anything and swears a lot, he is considered by many to be racist which he claims he is "NOT A FRICKEN RACIST!". But he is mainly on Earth than Traveling through time & space mainly cause the Tardis can't take off anywhere so Renegade has to stay on earth until he can find a way of fixing the Tardis. At some point he tries to go somewhere but unfortunately the Tardis took him back to earth. He tries again and luckily take anywhere apart from earth, he lands on the Sand planet where he meets his first companion Fripp the Robot who luckily fixed the Tardis and now he and Fripp can go anywhere. He can play Guitar as seen in The Entity of Doom, which he claims he stole it from Marc Bolan when he was with T. Rex, He also bought another guitar at some point. When he was captured on the reality talent show Galaxy's Got Talent he forms a band with Jack the Bassist & Bonham the Drummer, unfortunately they didn't win but the Doctor defeat the judges and got them back home on earth, he is then asked by the members to join their band which he excerpted. Outfit During the 1st Season he wore a a black blazer, white t-shirt, light red dotted cravat and black waistcoat. Now he wears a long blue jacket with a red trim, along with a range of hoodies and shirts- which is COMPLETELY ORIGINAL. Adventures Series One [http://drwhofanfilm.wikia.com/wiki/Day_of_The_Renegade Day of The Renegade] After Surviving the Time War and not helping his (Non-Canon) incarnations. The Forgettable War Doctor regenerates into his successor The Renegade Doctor. Renegade Doctor finds himself in a a neighbourhood where it is being attacked by BELTs. Attack of Axon ''' The Doctor is walking down the neighbourhood but is also being attacked by by two Axons who appeared out of nowhere. The Axons are working for this mysterious villain who wants the Doctor dead. Kidnapped of The Doctor The Doctor gets Kidnapped by three assassins cause the Doctor is a wanted alien in the entire Galaxy. & Whoever captures him is given a million credits by Mr. Big Business Person. '''The Encounter of Doom After being captured again. Renegade finally finds out who was all behind the evil scheme. [http://drwhofanfilm.wikia.com/wiki/The_Device_of_Doom The Device of Doom] After Discovering that the Evil Claw Man was behind the evil scene and using the Genesis Ark from Da War. The Doctor is captured and must find a way to escape and defeat the Evil Claw Man & the Daleks. Series Two Series 2 Prequel The Doctor Crashes to earth...... Again!. After he tries to go somewhere. Revenge of Robot he Doctor receives a call by U.N.I.T. that claims there has been a murder in a house that is said to HAUNTED. Th Doctor goes to the house but doesn't find the dead body, but he does find is a scientist who is reviving a robot that the Doctor had encountered before. The Unexpexted Meeting The Doctor decides to see if the Tardis can take him anywhere apart from earth. Well he finally got his wish and ends up on the desert planet. he meets a new friend Fripp the Robot and they both must stop the monster and a Donkey. The Entity of Doom After landing in an unknown planet The Tardis goes wild and is possessed by an Entity. The New Year's Kidnap It is December 31st 2015, after the Doctor had too much to drink and helped back home with Fripp, he gets kidnaps.....AGAIN!. 'Galaxy's Got Talent of Death' After being kidnapped again. The Doctor finds himself on a reality show called Galaxy's Got Talent where everyone dies on if they don't win and the Doctor must find a band quick before times runs out. 'Series Three' Coming Soon 'Two Many Doctor Who's' After the other Doctors misdirect Renegade to the wrong location they don't have to spend time with him, he faces a Black Dalek! The Doctor says he didn't know there could be Black Daleks, so the Black Dalek calls him a racist, exterminating him to death n' that. As he dies, he hopes he doesn't have any pointless hair, regenerating into The Jealous Doctor. Category:Doctors